Season 22: Revolution
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 22: REVOLUTION' Introduction On Launch Night, 14 Houseguests entered the Big Brother House. 7 entered the Big Brother Safe House while the other 7 entered the Halfway House. The 7 that entered the Halfway House faced eviction on Day 7 and didn't know until that night. Every week at least 2 Houseguests were nominated and more Houseguests than ever were nominated for eviction each week. This season returned to the newer Big Brother House, but with more secrets including the Secret Bedsit and Coventry. There were also 4 Intruders who entered during the season. The Half-Way House closed on Day 60 and all Houseguests remained in the Safe House. Houseguests Green - Winner | Blue - Runner-Up | Red - Evicted | Pink - Walked Nominations R - Regular Eviction | I - Intruder Eviction | F - Fake Eviction Week 1 - None Week 2 - None Week 3 #Claire - Max and Liam #Alexandra - Diana and Richard #Liam - Richard and Diana #Richard - Carrie and Joe #Carrie - Max and Liam Week 4 #Brady - Max and Liam #Zoey - Max and Liam #Tim - Claire and Brady #Carrie - Max and Liam #Claire - Max and Liam Week 5 #Liam - Diana and Caroline #Brady - Max and Tim Week 6 - None Week 7 #Tim - Brady and Liam #Zoey - Max and Liam #Carrie - Brady and Liam #Caroline - Max and Liam #Max - Brady and Caroline Week 8 #Zoey - Max and Caroline #Flair - Max and Zoey #Liam - Tim and Caroline Week 9 #Tyler - Zoey and Caroline #Tim - Caroline and Tyler #Carrie - Liam and Tim Week 10 #Tyler - Zoey and Tim #Flair - Zoey and Caroline #Caroline - Zoey and Tim *Note: From Week 11 on, all Houseguests were up for eviction. Surprise Nominations and Eviction On Day 14, five nominees were randomly selected and one of them was evicted the following hour. Houseguests formally nominated the first time on Day 18 and one nominee was evicted on Day 21. The Secret Bedsit On Day 28, there was a fake Double Eviction where two of the four nominated Houseguests entered the Secret Bedsit. There, the two Houseguests stayed for one week and chose the four nominees for the real Double Eviction on Day 35. Brady and Liam were the lucky two Houseguests that entered the Secret Bedsit. Coventry On Day 68, the Week 8, Week 9, and Week 10 evictees entered Coventry to compete in a spot for the Final 4. The Houseguests in Coventry were to last as long as they can and whoever stayed the longest would rejoin the main house when there were only four remaining. If all three stayed until there by the deadline, the Public would vote for someone to reenter. Max entered Week 8, Liam entered Week 9, and Tim entered Week 10. Tim reentered the House the following week after Flair's eviction. Competition Week For Week 6, all Houseguests were nominated to play in a competition on Day 35. The five Houseguests that received the most votes played in the competition and the Houseguest that last two Houseguests to finish the competition were evicted. Intruders On Day 35, two female intruders entered the Big Brother House in the Halfway House. One of them was evicted on Day 42 along with a nominated Houseguest. On Day 42, two male intruders entered the Big Brother House in the Halfway House. One of them was evicted on Day 48 along with a nominated Houseguest.